


As if these Memories Would ever Leave

by tigereyes45



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: They had been professional heroes for decades. Through thick and thin, complicated relationships, devastating losses, and so much more.So why was it ending like this?(This story starts with a scene at the end and then carries you through the years of their adventures as professional heroes.)





	As if these Memories Would ever Leave

The irony of the situation was not lost on Radicles. His vision focuses in on green blood covering his hand. With a roll of his eyes he presses his hand back against his left side. Enid always said you had to keep pressure on wounds. Wait where was Enid? Quickly he pushes his body up to sit a little straighter. A chill shoots down his back as his bare skin presses against cold metal.

“Don’t move Rad. You’re hurt.” Her soft voice calms him.

He finds her to his right. Just an arm's length away. At first he's relieved. She was still alive. Then he actually saw her. There were still strands of her hair burning. Not enough to last much longer but they had to be annoying. Her eyes were filled with a concern he had only ever seen her express for K.O. before. Then there was the blood.

The blood gave him real reason for alarm. There was so much of it. He couldn't tell where it was all coming from but the parts of her uniform that weren't torn or burnt would be stained by it after this. Though he imagines new uniforms would be required for both of them. If they made it out alive.

"I'm alright Enid. I just, I just needed to sit up." How could he explain his panic? How could he tell her the truth now of all times?

"Yeah, sure Rad." Then the concern is gone. Her head slowly falls back. He misses her eyes then. They could die here and she wasn't even looking at him.

"Hey Enid. I'm gonna try something."

"What?" 

"Just don't be alarmed alright?"

"Alright Rad." She agrees to easily. It causes him pause.

"Just hold still. I know," he cuts her off as soon as she opens her mouth to reply. It would be witty. It always was.

He steadies his hand and zaps her. She yelps but doesn't move. A restraint only the ninja could show. Slowly he pulls her closer. The muscles in his arm ache. They felt as if T.K.O. had broken all the bones between them again. He wishes it had just been T.K.O. this time.

As soon as Enid's shoulder bumps his he drops her. She flinches and he wishes he had set her down gentler. Rad moves her hair out of her face.

"Sorry Enid. Should've been more careful."

"Yeah no dip."

Rad laughs. "Dip? What are we, teens working at Gar's again?"

"Shut up." She smirks and for a moment it feels like they're kids again. Stupid teens slacking off. He could almost forget the world burning down around them. That is until she brings it up.

"How did we get here?"

"How did it get so bad?" He voices the question she really wants to ask. The one who's answer can't be given without acknowledging a simple truth. This time her eyes shift to the sky.

He looks at her body instead. The wounds were many. At least that explains where all the blood came from. He reaches out to touch the burnt on her stomach. He considers using his freeze ray to cool it. Instead he pulls back. It felt wrong somehow. Despite how many times they had looked after each others' wounds before. At least he could feel the heat emanating off of her now. He knew where she was. That should be enough.

It wasn't though. He throws his arm around her shoulders before he could convince himself not to.

"Rad,"

"I never thought I would be,"

"The person I am today," She joins in the song seamlessly.

"I was tricked I was fooled yeah,"

"By the people who were closest to me, yeah,"

They sing the lyrics again and again. With every verse their voices get softer. Enid's body loosens up under his arm. She slowly starts to lean into his side. His vision grew blurry as the voices of people screaming fall away. All he could hear was her and him singing their favorite song. From before it all went to Cob knows what.

At least if they died this way. It was as a team. He wants to ask her to stay close. Just for the time until it's too late. He doesn't though, because for once she wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
